tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Renaissance — Prologue
Chapter 1: Nighttime in London Two teenagers were walking down the road. Well, not teenagers. Young adults would be a better term due to the ages of the two. They were Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka, two of the most well-known students at Clock Tower. Shirou sighed, "Ugh... I'm tired... Today was quite harsh..." Rin laughed and elbowed Shirou, "Maybe because you suck at magecrafts." Shirou flinched as if he had just been punched. "No need to rub salt in the wound, Rin..." The girl laughed again before kissing the boy. She whispers, "Maybe tonight I can give you some extra lessons?" Shirou nods, knowing these extra lessons always end in a "good" way for him. The two returned to their house where Shirou immediately began to cook dinner. "What do you want tonight, Rin?" he shouted from the kitchen. "Hmm..." she thought, "Maybe some pasta?" He replies, "Good idea. I was yearning for some pasta myself." Shirou opens a drawer and pulls out a pack of spaghetti. He shakes them into a pan and boils them. Whistling a tune, Shirou begins to bring out his skills in Cooking Magecraft. He likes to call it that, even though Rin makes fun of him for it. In about half an hour, the smell of a completed dinner reached the nose of Rin. She makes her way downstairs from the restroom where she was taking a shower. "Mmm... Smells delicious, Shirou," she said. Shirou turned around to find that Rin had accidentally left the bathroom with no clothes. Luckily, her hair hid most of her body. Shirou stares straight into his pan, remarking, "Umm... Maybe you should put on some clothes?" Rin looks down and stifles a scream before running back upstairs. Several minutes later, Rin returns dressed in a bathrobe. She gingerly pokes at her spaghetti with her chopsticks. She then picks some of the noodles up and examines them. "Hmm... Perfect consistency," she said, scrutinizing Shirou's handiwork. "Just the way I like it. Thanks, Shirou." Together, they gave thanks. "Let's eat!" They attacked their servings of food. Rin brought up the topic. "So, Shirou, you know the anomalies occurring with our Holy Grail?" Shirou was in the middle of shoving a massive chunk of spaghetti into his mouth. "Uh-huh. Why?" "I'm worried. Worried that we'll get involved in another Holy Grail War." More soon Chapter 2: Death's Ruler At around the same time, someone on the other side of the world was preparing to perform a Servant summon. The day before, Marco Morte has been told the news of a new Holy Grail War brewing. He had immediately picked himself up and hopped on a plane to London. Before he went, he kissed his few-months-old daughter goodbye and hugged his wife, a beautiful woman. He had shed tears when he learned that he had to abandon his family for what could be two days or one week. He promised to return before taking off in a first-class plane. Upon arriving at Heathrow, Marco went through customs as normally as everyone else. After he picked up his suitcase, he exited the Heathrow Airport and hailed a taxi. He drove to the five-star hotel where he was to be resting. He dropped his stuff off and laid in bed. Oddly enough, something pulled on his being. He rose up but found that his body was still lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He knew his destination: a house near Big Ben. There is someone there with the perfect catalyst embedded within his body. He spoke no incantation but immediately he returned back to his body with a beautiful woman dressed in azure in tow. She appeared in the room just as Marco awoke. "Hello," she said. "I ask, are you my Master?" Marco replied, "Yes." He held up his Command Spells as proof. The Servant thought, I have such a ''hot Master! I will enjoy having my mana replenished...'' "I am Assassin," she voiced aloud, "It is best if I don't reveal my true name." Marco replied, "Understood." He got up and shook her hand. "It will be fun working with you, Assassin."